Second Family
by JessaGraystairs
Summary: Jem has a twin. A twin sister. Her name is Meghan. 5 years ago Jem and his parents were in a plane crash. Meghan was back home and after, she went to live with her friend. Jem did not die. Now, Jem is trying to find his sister. What happens when he does?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, this is my second story**

 **The idea is mine but all the characters (except Meghan) belong to Cassie Clare**

Prologue

Meghan always felt a little different than the other kids at school. One of the things was that she was the biggest nerd there. With her big, oversized glasses, she always felt alone. She did have one friend, Emma Blackthorn. She and Emma had been friends since they were toddlers. Now in High School, they were still inseparable. Emma was always there for Meghan, especially when she was eleven. When Meghan was eleven, her parents and brother went missing in a plane crash.

They were announced dead. That was 5 years ago. Meghan went to live with Emma and her family but little did Meghan know, her brother survived, and was searching the world for his sister.

 **This is just the prologue**

 **Chapter 1 should be up later tonight**

 **Bye!**

 **-Jessa**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey people! Here's Chapter 1! Disclaimer in prologue**

 _Chapter 1_

Clarissa Fairchild was walking along the road to her house one afternoon when her phone started ringing. It was Tessa.  
"Tessa, what's up?" Clary asked curiously.  
Tessa responded frantically.  
"Clary! I found something out, and you might want to hear it."  
"What is it?" Now Clary was really curious.  
"I found Jem's family, well, the rest of his family anyway."  
"Come over for dinner tonight and tell me everything."  
Tessa's boyfriend Jem had survived a plane crash that had killed his parents and stranded him from his sister. His sister who had probably forgotten him by now. It had been 5 years since he saw her last. Every night he tossed and turned and said his sisters name over and over again in hopes of finding her.

Jem woke up in the middle of the night with her name on his lips.  
"Meghan," He whispered.  
" I will find you and our family will be together again." He vowed solemnly.  
" Jem," Tessa asked  
"Is everything alright?"  
"Yeah," he replied nervously.  
After he was sure Tessa was asleep, Jem got his belongings together and left his house to find his sister in the world.

 **Chapter 2 will be up soon! Promise! Ive just been really busy and stuff**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this chapter took a long time to write**

 **enjoy!**

Chapter 2  
The day her life changed forever was the day Meghan's life was awful. The school bullies, Gabe and Liam, were teasing her about her pale complexion and her ebony black hair.  
It's not my fault, she thought furiously, I was born like this, I don't let them get to me.  
During the incredibly boring algebra class, Meghan was called down to the office,  
" Would Meghan Olivia Carstairs please come down to the office, Meghan Carstairs to the office." crackled the loudspeaker.  
Crap she thought, what have I done now?  
She left class and went to the office.

Jem remembered past details of his sister's life before the crash and as he was walking to the school that Meghan was going to, he rattled of a mental checklist  
Her name is Meghan Olivia Carstairs  
She is living with her best friend Emma and Emma's family  
She probably doesn't remember me  
Jem winced at that one. He had to face his past and see his sister again. He needed a family.  
He walked into the school and stopped at the office,  
"Good morning, can I please see a Meghan Olivia Carstairs?" He asked the lady behind the desk.  
"Sure, who are you?" She asked while typing away at a note on who was here to see Meghan.  
"Her brother, James." Jem responded simply.  
The office lady looked up with wide eyes,  
"Jem?" She stuttered, "You survived?"  
" Yeah," said Jem.  
"How?"  
"They found me on top of the plane and I was the only survivor, they kept it a secret though."  
"Oh my god."  
"I haven't seen Meghan in 5 years," Jem started, "I doubt she remembers me at all." He finished with a sad look on his face.  
" Her guidance counselor told me that she hears this one name over and over again and she doesn't know who or what it is, she is paranoid about finding out what it means." The lady said.  
" What is the name?" Jem ground out between his teeth.  
"Jem." The lady said simply.  
Jem was shocked to point of silence. She remembered his name. His Name.  
"Can I see her please?" Begged Jem.  
" Of course you can!" The secretary said immediately. "I'll pull her out of algebra, she hates it."  
"Sounds like Meghan, she always hated math." Jem laughed.  
"Hold on just a minute."  
"Would Meghan Olivia Carstairs please come down to the office, Meghan Carstairs to the office."  
She hung up the phone.  
"She'll be down in a minute."  
Jem paced the office waiting for his sister to arrive.

Meghan walked down the hall, her boots clicking against the floor. She stopped at the office door, took a breath and made her way inside. They was someone pacing in the office, someone she thought she knew, someone with ebony black hair, someone she thought was dead.  
He looked up at stared into her face. She stopped, that face, she knew that face. It hit her suddenly. All those memories from her past. Her parents, dead, her brother dead. But here was her brother, standing in front of her. Alive and breathing.  
"Am I going insane or are you seeing this too?" She asked the secretary.  
"You're not crazy."  
"Meghan," Jem started, his voice breaking, "It's me, Jem."  
Jem. That name resonated in her head like a gong. Jem. Jem. Jem. It kept on saying. Jem. Jem. Jem. She stared in shock at the sight of her brother. Her brother, who should be dead. Five years ago. The last thing she remembered his worried face and his arms around her, catching her before she hit the ground.

Meghan woke with a start in a bed. Maybe it was just a dream. Maybe it was in her imagination. She got up and opened the door. She was not at her house. She gaped at the vastness of the large space before her. She looked around until she saw him. He was talking with a girl with long brown hair and gray eyes.  
"Tessa, what should I do?" He asked her.  
Tessa. That must be the girl he is talking to.  
She heard Tessa's response  
"Jem, these things take time, she has been through a lot: her family died, you're not dead, her whole world has been changed, be patient."  
He sighed,  
" I know, I know but I'm so nervous! What do I say to a sister who thought I was dead for the past five years?"  
Meghan collected her thoughts and walked towards them, Tessa saw her first and looked at Jem.  
"I'll let you two talk." She left down one of the hallways. That left Jem and Meghan.  
Meghan sat down next to Jem and looked into his eyes. They were brown and flecked with gold, like hers. She took a breath and tried not to cry. Her brother was here, here and alive. Jem took a breath and started.  
" Meghan, I can tell that you have so many questions and I have some answers..." He tried to finish but he couldn't, not with his sister next to him, a sister who thought he was dead. Dead and buried just like their parents.  
"I...I...I just can't believe you're alive!" Meghan flew into her brothers arms and started to cry into his shoulder. Jem held her tight and whispered in her ear,  
"I'm not going away again, I'm staying here, with you."  
That made her cry harder.  
"I missed you." She whispered.

 **I know this is a really long chapter**

 **i am looking for a beta too so PM me if you are open to do it**

 **i might post another chapter later today or tonight cause hw sucks**

 **-Jessa**


End file.
